1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a press and a method of operating the press to apply impact forces to a work object. More particularly, the invention relates to a resonantly-powered press and a method of operating the press to sustain resonance even when the press experiences very high reaction forces resulting from compaction of the work object.
Various work-performing apparatus require the application of impact and/or compressive forces to a work object in order to bring about some desired physical change in the work object. Typical of such apparatus are impact forges, compressive dies, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,427 describes an apparatus for plasticizing a charge of particulate plastic material by subjecting the material to pressure pulses exerted by a resonantly-excited beam. The beam is horizontally mounted at a fixed elevation by pair of posts attached to its nodes. The center anti-node reciprocates a plunger in an otherwise sealed chamber to apply the pressure pulses. A constant biasing pressure may be provided by the support for the housing which may be urged upward toward the piston.